


Le rêve de l'amour, c'est la réunion et la fusion complète de deux êtres

by TheWindsOfWolves



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Pining, Post S8, Post canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWindsOfWolves/pseuds/TheWindsOfWolves
Summary: Un rêve décide enfin Jon à répondre au pardon royal de Sansa.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Le rêve de l'amour, c'est la réunion et la fusion complète de deux êtres

**Author's Note:**

> Titre d'après une citation de Alphonse Karr (Geneviève, 1860).
> 
> Et voilà, ça fait bien 2 ou 3 ans que je n'ai rien écrit même si j'ai pleins d'idées, mais je pense à cet headcanon depuis tellement longtemps, que j'ai eu envie de donner un peu de joie aux autres Jonsa en le partageant.

Une partie de lui savait qu’il rêvait.

Jamais, même lors des jours les plus chauds de l’été, le bois sacré de Winterfell n’avait été baigné d’un soleil aussi éclatant.

Mais surtout, elle ne lui aurait sûrement pas souri ainsi, si le rêve avait été réalité.

Se réveiller une nouvelle fois en réalisant qu’il était loin de Winterfell - loin d’elle - lui ferait l’effet d’avoir le cœur arraché, mais qu’importe. Dans ses rêves, elle voulait bien de lui, en dépit de ses crimes - en dépit de la façon dont il l’avait blessée.

Le rêve se déroulait toujours de la même façon.

Au début, en l’entendant approcher, Sansa se retournait, puis en le reconnaissant, ses yeux s’écarquillaient sous le coup de la surprise.

Ensuite, elle se relevait, puis elle lui souriait - pas son sourire mesuré qui allait avec son masque de lady de Winterfell, mais son vrai sourire, celui qui creusait de petites fossettes dans le haut de ses pommettes.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle ouvrait les bras, l’invitant à s’approcher, l’invitant dans ses bras…

… mais même dans ses rêves, elle restait hors d’atteinte, car il se réveillait toujours au moment où il allait l’enlacer.

Comme il s’y attendait, se réveiller seul, sur sa couchette étroite dans sa chambre sombre de Châteaunoir, lui fit l’effet d’un coup de massue.

La lettre de la reine du Nord, qu’il avait lue et relue si souvent qu’elle était maintenant complètement aplatie, reposait encore sur la table, aux côtés des restes de son repas solitaire.

A certains endroits, l’encre s’était un peu atténuée - les endroits qu’il avait effleuré du bout des doigts, en imaginant ses mains à elle, douces et chaudes, traçant les mots l’absolvant de ses crimes, les mots lui permettant, s’il le souhaitait, de disparaître dans le Nord et d’oublier. Ou de rentrer à Winterfell, auprès d’elle.

L’orgueil, l’amertume, la honte, la culpabilité, l’avaient fait retarder le moment de sa réponse. Mais elle méritait au moins ça.

Une lettre lui semblait inappropriée pour tout ce qu’il avait à lui dire, et à se faire pardonner. Alors, à la fin de celle-ci, il l’informa de son retour.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me trouver sur Twitter : https://twitter.com/TheWindsOfWolvs, et aussi sur mon blog qui suit l'actu des bouquins, de la série et du cast : https://gameofthrones.skyrock.com/


End file.
